


The Spirit of Forgiveness

by Tyzulart



Series: Tyzula Shorts [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang mentioned - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, AtLA, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Bisexual Ty Lee (Avatar), F/F, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Iroh is a Good Uncle (Avatar), LOK - Freeform, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Minor Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), POV Zuko (Avatar), Protective Iroh (Avatar), Spirit World, Ty Lee (Avatar)-centric, Useless Lesbians, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, tyzula - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyzulart/pseuds/Tyzulart
Summary: Ty Lee and Azula's argument jeopardises a diplomatic mission in the spirit world
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200203
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	The Spirit of Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Note, ages for this story;  
> \- Zuko (22)  
> \- Azula and Ty Lee (19)  
> \- Iroh (however old he is? Idk, just older lol)

Ty Lee had accompanied Zuko on short trips into the spirit world a handful of times before. Because bending doesn't work in the spirit world, Zuko's advisors had always insisted that he take an escort whose fighting style wasn't dependant on the elements. Although he was far from defenceless, and it was very unlikely that he would ever be attacked by a wayward spirit when meeting the avatar, Zuko always complied without complaint. There was something reassuring about having a familiar face in such a strange environment, after all.

This upcoming trip to the spirit world, however, was to be his biggest expedition yet. Firelord Zuko and Avatar Aang were planning on signing a diplomatic agreement in the spirit world itself, symbolising the Fire Nation's dedication to improving the relationship between people and spirits. Zuko's diplomatic party was originally going to be him, his Uncle (acting as a guide), and Ty Lee (acting as his bodyguard). Unfortunately for Zuko, wherever Ty Lee goes, his sister was insistent on following. 

After a lengthy discussion and several covert threats, he had reluctantly agreed to let Azula accompany them, too. This was how Firelord Zuko came to be sat in the Royal Gardens with his Uncle the morning of the agreement, impatiently awaiting the arrival of his sister and her girlfriend. 

The sun had barely risen in the sky but it was already clear that the day was going to be oppressively hot. Zuko paced irritably in the cool shade cast by palace's pillars, opening and closing his hands nervously. 

'What is taking them so long?', he complained, noticing by the height of the sun that they were already late. 'Agni, I just know I'm going to regret letting her come...'

Besides him, his Uncle was carefully pouring a special tea of his own creation - a deep purple brew with incredibly hypnotic properties. One sip was guaranteed to send even the most stubborn Earth-bender into the meditative trance necessary to enter the spirit world.

Iroh chuckled warmly as he set down his teapot.

'Zuko, you must calm yourself - if you enter the spirit world carrying this much negative energy you will certainly be given something to regret!'

Zuko took a deep breathe to centre himself, smiling as his Uncle placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

'You're right', he admitted gruffly, 'Today is an important day for our Nation. We just need to focus on safely completing the ceremony.'

As he spoke, Azula and Ty Lee emerged from across the garden. 

'Oh, finally.'

Zuko's relief at their arrival quickly turned to concern as the two girls drew nearer.

It wasn't uncommon to see Azula looking bad tempered, especially at this time in the morning, but today the glint in her amber eyes seemed especially spiteful. Zuko wouldn't have paid his sister's foul mood much attention if it wasn't for the fact her typically upbeat girlfriend looked to be equally incensed. Ty Lee's face was crushed into an uncharacteristic frown and her arms where tightly folded across her chest as she walked a short distance behind her girlfriend.

'Sorry we're late, Zuzu', Azula drawled, bowing half-heartedly as she came to stop in front of her brother. 'One of us had to re-hide her treacherous correspondence.'

'Oh and then one of us had to have a huge ridiculous meltdown over nothing!', Ty Lee snapped, bowing with equal distraction.

Iroh and Zuko exchanged concerned expressions. In front of them, both girls had their arms folded and were refusing to meet one another's eye.

'Is everything alright?', Zuko murmured, almost frightened to ask.

'Of course', his sister replied unconvincingly, 'Let's get going.'

'It is very important to have a balanced state of mind if you are to enter the spirit world peacefully', Iroh said, carefully looking between Azula and Ty Lee.

Ty Lee's expression wavered but Azula just waved her hand dismissively.

'Oh please, you said that about lightning bending.'

'Yeah, and didn't that end well', Zuko murmured under his breath. Azula narrowed her eyes and fixed her brother with a warning look.

'Just give me the stupid spirit tea', she hissed.

Iroh hesitated but, with a confirmation nod from Zuko, began to pass around the cups. The four of them drank deeply before assuming the lotus position in the centre of the garden. Iroh smiled reassuringly as Zuko took a deep breath and allowed his chi to flow peacefully. Before he could worry any further, his eyes had fluttered shut and a deep meditative trance washed over him like a wave.

......................

With a sharp inhale, Zuko's eyes shot open. 

He clenched and unclenched his hand as his eyes adjusted to the light around him. He allowed himself to smile. The majesty of the spirit world was breathtaking, after all. Besides him, he even noticed his sister looking around with uncharacteristic wonder.

With a deep contented sigh, his Uncle turned to face the group.

'Okay, is everybody ready to head to the meeting place?'

Zuko, Azula, and Ty Lee all nodded before falling into step behind Iroh. The peaceful clearing Aang had selected to sign the agreement was only a short walk from their point of entrance, but Zuko couldn't help but feel apprehensive.

Behind him, he could just about make out Azula and Ty Lee's hushed bickering.

'Why would you even keep something like that?' his sister hissed, already struggling to keep her voice to a whisper.

'For Yangchen's sake, Azula, it was from ages ago! Why do you even care?'

'Why do you think?' Azula spat, 'Agni, you're so selfish sometimes!'

By this point, Zuko was no longer having to consciously eavesdrop - the two girls were practically yelling at one another. Up ahead, Iroh seemed to be oblivious. Zuko's cheeks grew hot with secondhand embarrassment as he struggled to keep his eye gaze forward.

'Why can't you just trust me?', Ty Lee cried, not even trying to contain her volume anymore. 'You're so jealous, it's ridiculous!'

'I am not jealous!', Azula spat, causing Zuko to clench his jaw. He was just about at the end of his patience for their incessant arguing.

'Yeah, right! Ooh, I'm Azula and I'm sooo jealous of Ty Lee because she gets all the boys' attention and I get nothing because I am just mean, and cruel, and crazy.'

'Oh well, I'm Ty Lee and I'm just a self-indulgent attention-seeker who is too stupid to realise that boys are just using me for -!'

'ENOUGH!', Zuko cried, finally spinning around to confront them, 'What is the matter with you two?! You're acting like little-'

Zuko stopped short and blinked in confusion. His eyes met thin air where moments before they would have met the faces of his sister and her girlfriend. Zuko's eyebrows shot up as his gaze fell every so slightly. In front of him stood Azula and Ty Lee, looking exactly as they did when they were 14 years old.

Zuko's jaw dropped open in disbelief as the two young girls continued to argue.

'I'm not getting used, all those boys love me because I'm pretty', Ty Lee declared triumphantly, flipping into a handstand. 'I'm desirable!'

'No, you're easy and shallow. Nobody is going to respect you unless they fear you', Azula declared, roughly pushing Ty Lee over.

'Ouch, Azula! Why are you always so cruel!?'

'Why are you always so needy?'

Zuko backed away nervously, keeping his eyes fixed on the two young girls.

'Uncle!', he hissed desperately over his shoulder. 'UNCLE!'

Up ahead, Iroh finally turned around. He stroked his beard thoughtfully as he double-backed, tutting under his breath.

'Hmm. I was concerned that this might happen', he sighed.

'What the flameo is wrong with them!?', Zuko exclaimed, his heart racing in his chest as the two girls continued to loudly squabble in front of them.

'Thoughts and emotions are amplified in the spirit world', Iroh said knowingly. 'It appears that whatever they were arguing about, it goes back a long way. That's why they seem to have changed - it is their insecurities manifesting on the spiritual plane.'

'Well how do we change them back?!', Zuko cried. 'We're meant to be meeting Aang and his diplomatic party in less than an hour!'

Iroh thought for a moment in silence as Azula and Ty Lee continued to shriek and bicker.

'If we resolve whatever conflict is causing them such distress, they will be restored to their normal mindsets.'

'But we don't even know what they are arguing about!', Zuko complained, the frustration rising in his tone. 'I knew it was a mistake to bring Azula. This is insane! We just need to get them both out of here before they ruin everything-'

Zuko's voice wavered as his Uncle fixed him with a displeased look.

'I am disappointed in you, Firelord Zuko.'

'Disappointed?'

Iroh nodded sagely.

'This is certainly an important day for our Nation, but it can also be an important day for your family. We have been given a rare opportunity to help your sister and your friend. Are you not willing to take it?'

Zuko sighed defeatedly, casting another look at Azula and Ty Lee. 

'I'm sorry, Uncle. You're right.'

The two girls had finally stopped fighting and were now stood watching him with folded arms and pouted lips. 

'What do you have in mind?'

Iroh motioned for the four of them to continue down the winding path.

'Come, the meeting point is just up here. We will be able to sit and talk there. I am sure that if we treat these young ladies with patience and kindness, this problem can soon be resolved.'

.......................

The clearing Aang had selected for the meeting was spacious and colourful. In the centre, there was a long stone bench. Here, Zuko and his Uncle sat in silence, watching the two young girls argue a short distance away.

'I don't remember them being this conceited and cruel even when they were 14', Zuko eventually grumbled, watching as his sister aggressively swiped at Ty Lee when she cartwheeled past.

'It is just the spirit world exaggerating their defence mechanisms', Iroh said knowingly. 'If we can just break through their protective personas, we should be able address the source of the problem.'

Zuko, still sceptical, watched as his Uncle promptly stood up approached the two young girls. They stopped bickering instantly and fixed him with suspicious looks as he drew closer.

'I can't help but noticing that you two seem to be a little bit upset', he started, smiling warmly. 'What seems to be the problem?'

Immediately, Ty Lee bounded over.

'Azula is jealous because I'm so pretty and everyone wants to be with me', she said in a sing song voice.

'Is that true?' Iroh asked soothingly, turning to Azula who still lingered a short distance away. 'Do you feel jealous of Ty Lee, Azula?',

'Of course not!', Azula snapped dismissively, 'Why would I be jealous of some stupid boys, anyway? I don't need anybody but myself.'

From his seat across the clearing, Zuko continued to watch intently as his Uncle crossed the space between himself and Azula, eventually settling himself cross-legged on the ground beside her.

'You know, Azula, it is okay to admit if something is bothering you', he said quietly. Azula's eyes narrowed sceptically.

'It is?'

Iroh nodded calmly as Azula continued to assess him with her golden eyes.

'I think that maybe you are upset by Ty Lee getting a lot of attention. Am I right?' 

Azula pulled a belligerent face but eventually gave a small nod.

'Can you think of why that might be?'

'I want her to like me best', Azula mumbled, frowning at the ground.

Some way across the clearing, Ty Lee had flipped back onto her hands and was desperately trying to get her friend's attention.

'Hey Azula!', she called, balancing on one hand, 'Azula! Look at what I can do! Are you looking?'

Azula just shunned her and sat for a moment, thinking in silence. When she turned to speak to her Uncle again, her voice was so quiet that Zuko was only just able to make out her words. 

'Do you think that she could ever really like me best?', Azula asked. Zuko's heart softened as he watched a quiver pull at his young sister's lip. Her pleading eyes darted up to meet her Uncle's reassuring smile.

'Of course', Iroh soothed.

Zuko watched in disbelief as Azula smiled cautiously. For a split second, something familiar flashed behind the young girl's eyes. As quickly as it had been ignited, however, it was extinguished by Ty Lee storming back over to confront her.

'Azula, why weren't you looking at my trick?', She demanded, angrily balling her fists at her side. 'You never give me any attention! It's not fair!'

'I give you plenty of attention', Azula spat, 'It's not my fault that nothing is ever enough for you!'

To Zuko's alarm, his Uncle chose this moment to struggle to his feet and begin to stroll back to where he was sat watching.

'Uncle, do something!', Zuko whispered urgently, but Iroh only shook his head.

'No, this is good. We have broken through the defensive outer layer and now they are able to get to the root of their problem.'

'How can you possibly know that?', Zuko groaned, watching nervously as the Azula and Ty Lee drew closer. Again, Iroh merely shook his head and chuckled.

'See for yourself...'

...........................

Across the clearing, the two young girls had finally sat down facing one another. Ty Lee was wringing her hands nervously and Azula had her arms crossed so tightly Zuko wondered whether she was losing circulation. From where they were sat, the two men could just about make out what was being said.

'I'm sorry I didn't pay attention to your trick', Azula said forcefully, her eyes still trained on the ground.

'It's okay. I just wanted you to be interested in me. I'm sorry I yelled at you.'

'It's okay.'

A moment of silence passed. Eventually, the two girls finally met one another's eyes. Ty Lee sighed sadly.

'I'm sorry I kept those old love letters. I don't know why I didn't throw them away years ago. I guess they just make me feel special.'

'I want to be the one who makes you feel special', Azula muttered quietly. 'You shouldn't need other people for that.'

'I know. I'm sorry, Zula. I'm trying to work on it.' 

Azula nodded slowly.

'I'm sorry I got so jealous. I know you didn't keep them to hurt me. It's stupid, but sometimes I worry that you don't really want to be with me.'

'Of course I want to be with you!'

A wide smile spread across Azula's face as Ty Lee reached to hold her hand.

'Do you really mean that?'

'I love you, Zula. You just need to trust me.'

'I do trust you, Ty. I love you, too.'

As the two young girls leant forward into a hug, Zuko turned to give his Uncle a look of total disbelief. He had never seen his sister apologise for anything before. His head span to think that only half an hour before the two girls could barely stand to look at one another.

'I don't understand,' he eventually managed to stammer, 'How did you know that would work?'

Iroh smiled broadly and tapped the side of his nose.

'When you get to be my age, Firelord Zuko, you see the same problems arising in different people. Azula wants to seem independent and careless, but really she needs a lot of reassurance. Ty Lee wants to seem carefree and desirable, but deep down she just wants somebody to appreciate her.'

Zuko nodded, contemplating what his Uncle had said.

'But how did you know that they wanted to be honest with one another? All I saw was two angry kids who wanted to fight.'

Iroh just laughed warmly.

'Zuko, if you look for the darkness in people, it is all you will ever see. But if you look for the light, you can often find it.'

'Wise words indeed, Uncle', Azula drawled. 

Zuko gave a deep sigh of relief as his sister and her girlfriend approached from across the clearing, arm in arm, and looking very much their own age.

'Sorry about the delay, your fireness', Ty Lee laughed, playfully bowing, 'Your diplomatic team are finally ready for the ceremony.'

'Just as well', Iroh said, his eyes twinkling, 'Aang and his party are due to arrive any minute.'

'I suppose I owe you an apology Uncle', Azula chuckled dryly. 'It seems the spirit world does require a more balanced mind than lightening bending after all.'

Despite himself, Zuko laughed.

'At least it was just the two of you', he smiled nervously, 'Imagine if Mai had agreed to come - not even Uncle could have handled the three of you back in your prime bullying years...'

The four of them laughed warmly. Around the clearing spirits flitted peacefully, rising and twirling to dance across the pastel sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoy this one, pretty long, I realise, I got a bit carried away lol  
> Of course this one was inspired by Korra's age change in the spirit world - seems that Iroh still has his skills of calming people years later lol  
> As always please let me know what you think! <3


End file.
